Mono The hope of Despair
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Harry was hiding in this abandoned factory only problem it's not abandoned and he just had to get mixed up with it when he fell into that Machine well at least he got a family out of it even if he's insane now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The Hope of Despair

We find ourselves in a alley way looking down upon a Japanese city as the sun glinted over the building in the distance then we hear a yelp and instantly we find ourselves watching as a small Raven Haired child ran through the alley with a Bulky fat boy chasing after him.

"Get back her Freak so I can pound your face in" the Bulky Boy one Dudley Dursley yelled as he chased after his cousin Harry Potter who was already thinking that he would rather jump off a cliff then let Dudley catch up you see these two British boys were in Japan for one reason Dudley's Father Vernon Dursley had been sent on a work trip to Japan to talk to the head of Gunning's Drills here and thanks to the fact that Harry's usual babysitter Mrs. Figg was sick when they were leaving they were forced to take Harry along with them which none of them liked you see the Dursley's Hated Harry for one thing and one thing only his Parents who both had Magic just like Harry did and the Dursley's hated Magic calling it unnatural freakish so they hated Harry this was also the reason why Dudley decided to play a game of Harry hunting as soon as they got to the apartment and while Petunia was fine with it seeing as she had a tracker on Dudley's shirt to make sure he didn't get lost and was currently slowly following the two in the car as Vernon went to the company and now we are back full circle as Harry pushes himself to go faster even as his young 6 year old legs started to burn from his running he didn't care he was to used to the pain to care so he ran faster then he noticed something as he ran across a deserted street there was what looked like a run down building nearby and rushing forward Harry quickly dived into through the gap of a broken window and barely stopping to process the fact that his leg had started bleeding from a cut he got he quickly hid and watched as Dudley ran by without even looking in the window then staying hidden and watching Harry watched as soon after his aunt passed by looking around far more carefully then Dudley had and Harry had to force himself to not move as Petunia drove by although what he didn't know was that someone else was watching the vehicle as well.

"Hmm and why might you be wondering these dark corners" someone whispered staring down at a security camera vid

"Hey get off your lazy butt and come help me this is your idea after all" someone said from deeper in the building and after shouting back she pulled a grenade out of one of her pockets before setting the camera to watch for movement and then left

"Hey sis I have a present for you" she stated grinning

"Oh no not another fucking Grenade Junko" the other person yelled before an explosion was set off as slightly above them and past several sheets of gravel Harry jumped as the ground shook this also caused Petunia to skid a bit before she quickly drove off probably to catch up to Dudley to make sure he was alright so with them now gone Harry slowly retreated deeper into the building he knew that sooner or later the Dursleys would find him but he would rather it be later as he quickly searched the place and finding some on used stairs started walking down them only to find that the stairs broke at the bottom level so sighing at his little adventure being cut short Harry turned around only to poise as he heard a crack then he fell alongside the small price of the stairs he was standing on and quickly Harry tucked and rolled remembering all the times he was sent flying by Uncle Vernon or Dudley and as he came back up from the roll he looked back and instantly knew he wouldn't be able to get back out this way sure an adult or a teen could possible but he definitely couldn't with his malnourished body and so he turned towards the door only to pause as he noticed that there was more stairs going down only problem these were not going to help him down seeing as they were even more broken so he turned back to the door and opened it then he paused at seeing something there right above the door was a light that was on so this place had electricity why would someone leave electricity running in a abandoned building so now even more curious about this place that he found he wandered through the door then he paused with a loud **clank** then looking down Harry noticed that instead of stone which surrounded his feet he was instead standing and a big metal square

'why would anyone put metal alongside stone' Harry wondered before his eyes widened as the trapdoor opened underneath him and sucked him with a yelp before closing behind him as he was surrounded by darkness of a metal duct as he went flying down it twisting and turning heck at some points he was even upside down as he continued to fall before with a slight slide at the end Harry came rolling out and onto a catwalk and as he tried to shake his head out of the dizziness he found himself in he heard voices and straightening slightly he crawled over to the edge of the catwalk and instantly his eyes widened and he had to hold back a gasp because right below him was a huge machine that at points seemed to be sparking and right in front of the machine was two girls and some guy who was sweating up a storm

"Heh don't worry ma'am this will work I assure you" the man said wiping his brow as he sent side glances at the two teenage girls one of which turned to him with a glare

"It had better" she stated as she looked towards the other girl who was visibly giggling as she stared at the machine then quickly the man rushed over to a nearby computer and started typing something then with a groan the machine under Harry started up which also caused the catwalk he was on to shake but Harry didn't notice as he leaned even further out to watch as something was mad in the machine then with a pop a small black and white bear came out of the machine then it stood up

"Hey there everybody I'm I'm I'm monokkkkuuumaaa" the teddy bear stated glitching all over the place before it fell over smoking but even still the teen girl just continued to smile as the other girl glared at the man then she turned sending a large smile towards the man who was shaking badly and was gasping as if he was staring at the devil

"Kill him" the girl said and her other instantly pulled out a pistol and fired causing the man to lurch back onto the computer screen as it was covered in blood and all Harry could do was stare in surprise and slight horror

"Well that ended badly Junko" the girl with the gun said before the other girl Junko shrugged

"At least this one got the actual look right" Junko said still smiling as she looked back at the bear neither noticing as the man's body slowly fell back thanks to gravity pull then with a crash of buttons the dead man's head hit the keyboard causing the machine to activate again and this time Harry noticed the shaking as his entire body fell forward towards the machine as he desperately tried to grab something and as he fell a scream came from his lips surprising the two girls as they looked up only to watch shocked as the small boy went straight into the machine and instantly Junko wasn't smiling any more

"Stop the machine quick" Junko ordered rushing to the keyboards herself as Harry continued to scream as he felt the machine cut and tear as the two sisters tried to make heads or tails of the computer codes before the one with the gun went behind the computer and ripped the power cord out of its socket right as a pop sounded and a bloody completely white bear fell out of the machine and quickly both girls rushed to the machine passing the bear as they searched for any remains of the child that had fell in they couldn't find any until with a crash behind them a small bloody skull fell from the bear's mouth

"Oh my god did we just kill a child Mukuro" Junko asked pale faced although her sister Mukuro was still emotionless

"Technically we did not either make the machine or pushed him in so no by law we didn't we were just witnesses" Mukuro stated and instantly Junko glared at her sister

"That is not what I mean Mukuro" Junko yelled as she rushed away towards the man's dead body before she pulled out a knife and started cutting deeply into the man's face

"I thought you liked killing sis" Mukuro stated as she passed the bear lightly nudging it with her foot without her even noticing

"Sure I do when it's adults or teens but I don't kill Kids" Junko said then both froze as they heard a electric groan

"Huh what happened oh hello who are you two" a cutsy child's voice asked and looking towards the source both sisters saw the bear was sitting up straight now and was looking at them

"I call dibs he's mine" Junko instantly stated causing her sister to turn and stare at her

"So you don't kill kids but you'll adopt a what seemingly appears to be a undead one" Mukuro asked raising a eyebrow all the while the white bear watched them wondering many things like what his name was who these two were woo was one of them his new mother he hoped so and so Harry Potter died and Mono was born from the gory mess as he just sat there watching the two girls chatter on about him.

* * *

Yep I have gone insane and yes I just made a Danganronpa/Harry Potter Crossover and made Harry a Monokuma although he just goes by Mono so huh well the world is going to burn now because technically I just gave The Despair sisters magic Hope academy good luck and Hogwarts lock your doors also I have not gotten the entire story of the game/Anima/Manga of Danganronpa so hold up with me as I find all the pieces of the puzzle of the story so till the next chapter Welcome to The hope of Despair


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Meetings and plans

Okay i just got a review although it will probably be in there for awhile before i update this story but PersonaQeminod1 makes a good point so I will allow you guys to choice who shall be on team Despair from Hogwarts I already have two of them picked you guys can also pick who you don't want on the team this will be completely up to you guys so till Hogwarts which should be after the entire Danganronpa series you guys have a chance to pick Harry's future Puppets from Hogwarts and who you won't Punished after all Mono is being raised by junko hehehe

Time skip

"Ahh dang that was a long flight" Junko muttered under her constant smile as she looked around the airport as a worker came around and picked up her luggage

"Why thank you" Junko said smiling as she began to walk towards the exit the man who was looking her over probably wondering if he could attempt to sweet talk her into dating him then as the two got to the exit the man put down her luggage at her car then turned to her

"Welcome to Japan ma'am and I hope you have a splendid day" the man said reaching down and kissing the back of Junko's right hand which caused her to smirk more

"Why thank you" and with that Junko hopped into the limo as it instantly started driving off before she turned to her sister who was sitting beside her putting back together a gun

"So have fun in the U.S. I hear that you got more admirers" Mukuro stated blank faced as she finished putting together her gun before she took it apart again

"Ahh yes Americans seem to just love outsiders" Junko said giggling before she looked around

"Hey where's my little Mono" She asked frowning slightly as Mukuro pointed at a case

"He's recharging he didn't want to go to sleep last night thanks to the fact that he learned you were coming back" Mukuro stated showing a soft smile towards her robotic nephew as Junko smiling opened up the case and lifted up little Mono and placed him in her lap as he slept with his recharge cord sticking out of the back of his head and as he shifted around they both watched as he cuddled up to Junko who's smile softened before she turned to Mukuro

"So is everything ready" Junko asked with her finger trailing through Mono's fur

"Hmm yes I have all of the weapons hidden in the room and I have been forwarding your messages to your new servant" Mukuro stated going back to blank faced

"Ah yes how is Izuru still finding everything dull" Junko asked smirking

"Not as much I took him out for little fun and after awhile he got a hang of it he's right on his way to the path of Despair" Mukuro stated holding up her gun to the light this caused Junko's smile to widen

"Yeah I hope he had fun" Junko stated smiling as the limo pulled up to there home and the sisters walked inside with Junko Carrying Mono inside then as she placed Mono on her bed Junko turned on the tv only to see a news report of a plane crash that happened just a couple of minutes after she left and when her sister saw this she gave her sister a glance

"What why would I have anything to do with that" Junko asked in the most fake innocent voice she could muster as the guy that had kissed her hand popped up on screen as the pilot of the plane and that he had been poisoned

"I see that poisonous hand cream has been working for you" Mukuro stated before smirking as she handed a package to her sister who instantly opened it and screamed in joy because inside was a invitation to join Hope's academy this caused the insane sister to send a grin to her older twin sister who was already in the school

"It's time to start the fun" Junko stated as she hugged Mono tightly and as Mukuro pulled out her phone and called their servant and as she was in the other room Junko smiled as she watched as slowly two green orbs lit up from inside Mono's face as he slowly woke up before he yawned and stretched a bit before he paused as he felt someone holding him and turning his head almost completely 360 Mono gasped happily as he saw Junko

"Mamma" Mono yelled quickly rotating his body and hugging his mother as she happily cuddled him before she showed him the letter causing the small bear to gasp

"Does this mean we get to start having fun" Mono asked and Junko smiled as slowly then more quickly Mono's fur rippled and changed as it went from pure white to pure black and his eyes seemed to stretch and length till it was scar like and glowing red with swirls in his eyes and all of a sudden Junko could feel hidden claws hidden inside Mono's paws and her smile widen at this they didn't know how Mono was able to do this but Junko enjoyed it to the extremes seeing as it was the two sides of Monokuma and the fact that when Mono was like this he was extremely more dangerous

"Yes it does my little creation yes it does" Junko stated smiling

* * *

Welp it's time to start the despair first things first the tragedy of hope's peak academy also this will be short because it's never completely explained or I haven't seen it yet oh also sorry this has taken so long to update I've been trying to either get the games or find a full on walkthrough but good news is that I have Danganronpa 1 and 2 now still don't have 3 and haven't watched the shows yet so if there is a video of what happens during the Tragedy of hope's peak please tell me


End file.
